Telephones, so-called videophones, video conferencing systems and the like are used as devices for interaction between users at remote locations. Further, a method of performing text chat or video chat with video and speech through Internet connection using personal computers and the like is also used.
In such a background, devices such as electronic equipment are becoming more sophisticated and multifunctional, and, a television receiver, for example, has a network communication function so that it can not only receive and display video and speech contents of a program from a broadcasting station but also exchange various kinds of information with another receiver.
For example, JP 2006-50370A discloses a technique that, when a user views a program content of television broadcasting with a television receiver, displays information related to other users registered (e.g., videos of other users, thumbnail images of other users, names, channels or videos of contents viewed by other users etc.) concurrently with the program content.